The present invention generally relates to a turbomachine front portion whose design makes it possible to prevent/limit the ingress of foreign bodies, such as hailstones, inside an annular primary duct of the turbomachine.
The invention applies to any type of turbomachine, preferably for an aircraft, and preferably applies to turbomachines in which a low-pressure compressor is not provided at the inlet of the annular primary duct, this type of turbomachine being generally referred to as “small-size” on account of the small fan diameter associated with it.